Why Is It That You Only Want What You Can't Have?
by charliefox972
Summary: In a universe were Loki never found out he was adopted; Thor traveled to earth out of curiosity and became friends with the people of earth and was introduced to Jane. What happens when Jane is brought to Asgard? What happens when Loki and Jane are forced to work together? Eventual Lokane.
1. Chapter 1 - Asgard

**A/N** This an old story that I have picked up again and have therefore gone over and changed/combined some parts of the story. I own none of the characters as they all belong to marvel!

* * *

The day had started miserably, rain-drops struck the glass of Jane's bedroom window violently. She didn't wake til the thunder crashed above her flat. Groping across the bed, her hand fumbled with her phone til the screen flashed brightly.

_Crap. It's almost time!_

Another flash of lightning at the window shook Jane from her thoughts and sent her tumbling towards the oak wardrobe against the wall.

_Oh god, how embarrassing would it be if Thor turned up right now to find me half dressed …_

Just the thought brought a cherry red blush to her cheeks and spurred Jane to launch clothes across the room in an effort to find what she was looking for. Three minutes later and her reflection in the hall mirror showed a young frazzled scientist. Her hair was bound together in a ponytail but retained its usual tight curls, a simple shirt and jeans had been her only choice.

Everything seemed so inappropriate compared to what she would experience in Asgard. Thor had painted an elaborate picture of feasts, banquets and balls where women presented themselves in their finest gowns, each of them was a goddess in her mind compared to how she looked.

It had been a week since Thor's promise to accompany her to Asgard and yet the wait had felt like an eternity. She was glad Shield had volunteered her for the position, to be able to visit Thor's home would help her understand him better and of course the knowledge to be gained was quite literally out of this world. The discoveries would be mind boggling, thinking of the progress human-kind would make caused her to fill with anticipation and the research would all be conducted by her alone.

A loud crash called her attention to the front door, Thor had obviously arrived and forgotten that the thin fragile wood of the door was no match for his abnormal strength. It was a recurring problem.

'Jane, I would like to apologize as I appear to have broken your door. Again.' he called out to her.

'Don't worry,' she called back trying to hide her chuckling. 'I'll ring Coulson and have him sort it out. I take it this storm is your doing?'

Walking over the door he approached her, 'No, you can thank your own weather for this storm. It's nothing to do with me.' He grinned back at her.

* * *

They arrived at the portal gate incident free thanks to Jane. She had started driving in her mid-teens and preferred it greatly to flying with Thor and had decided it was a lot safer. This would be the last time she drove anywhere in the next few months as Asgard didn't use the same technology as earth. The rain was still plummeting down and quickly soaked through Jane's clothes but simply bounced off Thor's armor. He led them to the middle of a bifrost portal circle before pulling her into him.

'Hold on tight,' he whispered next to her ear which caused the blood to rush to her face. 'Heimdall, we're ready when you are!' He called out almost as if talking to the sky.

A burst of light engulfed them. Jane couldn't believe her eyes as billions of stars surrounded her before blurring, they were traveling so quickly she couldn't truly process what was happening. Thor couldn't help but noticed the look of awe on her face as she gasped for breath. She was truly a unique and beautiful human to him.

* * *

All too soon they reached the end of the portal and stepped out into the warm sunlight. The observatory was a large domed building that seemed to block out everything but the rainbow bridge from view. Jane couldn't help but move forward to get a better look at what lay outside of the observatory but was instead engulfed by the shadow of a tall, pale young man with jet black hair.

'I see you've brought your ''pet'' home with you' he said spitting the words at Thor but glaring darkly down at Jane. He seemed to be genuinely disgusted by her presence.

'Why bring such an inferior being to our realm when it could never truly understand or comprehend our land.'

'Excuse me but human beings are in no way inferior to you! We may only live a short life span but the way we spend that time makes us unique and' Jane began trying to defend herself but couldn't help shrinking back from his over powering influence. She was deeply insulted by this but the man simply narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a look one would give a small insect under their boot.

'How dare you speak to me?! I am Loki, son of Odin, prince of Asgard and you will address me as such. You had best remember your place mortal, Asgard doesn't welcome your kind-'

'Back off Loki, insult Jane again and I will not forgive you.' Thors voice stern and showed no sign of joking around.

Odin walked slowly forwards from where he and Heimdall had been speaking.

'LOKI,' Odin's voice rang off the curved walls of the building. 'I think it best you return to the palace before you do any further damage.' And with that comment Loki vanished from view and Odin turned his gaze towards Jane.

'Welcome, Jane Foster of Midgard, to Asgard. Leader of the nine realms.'


	2. Chapter 2 - The Feast

Jane was shown straight to the palace where a tedious tour of extravagant rooms took place. The place was too large for her to memorize any of it in such a short time and the only ones to draw her attention were the library, which housed endless shelves of knowledge, and what would be her quarters for the next two months.

It had been picked according to Jane's interests as the room consisted of a large desk and study corner completed by a series of floor to ceiling book cases ready for her to fill will any content she was interested in. The walls were a regal blue and an illustrated scene of pearl white clouds seemed to move across her ceiling. She had more furniture here than back on earth, the space was possibly larger than her flat.

It also housed a large bath room and dressing room that was stocked with asgardian garments. The asgards truly did live in such luxury compared to humans and Jane was beginning to understand how out of place she was among all this finery.

_Perhaps Loki was right ... I look like nothing more than a domestic pet in Asgard._

_But I mustn't let that get to me. I was invited here and will prove that earth is more than worthy of Asgards knowledge!_

The voices beyond her door awoke her from her thoughts, they called out for permission to come in which she granted. Several women came in and began preparing outfits. Thor was the last to enter.

'I hope you find the room to your satisfaction, these maids will help you get ready for this evening.' He said and turned to leave so she could prepare.

'Thor wait!' She called out to him.

'W-what's happening this evening?' She hadn't been informed of any event.

'We're holding a feast in celebration of your arrival of course.' He couldn't help but smile as Jane became nervous and quickly left before she could disagree.

Maids and stylists swarmed her room turning the space into a hive of activity. They worked quickly and soon the woman Jane saw reflected back at her was no longer the young shy scientist but the makings of a goddess. She was dressed in the asgardian fashion, a pale blue dress clung to her figure she so often hid and her curls were pinned back but a few stray ones that framed her face.

* * *

There was a light tap on the door and with her permission Thor entered her chambers. He closed the door behind him before turning to face her. His mouth seemed to drop open ever so slightly before snapping shut.

'Jane. Let me be the first to tell you that your beauty is breath-taking-' before finishing his sentence he noticed the slight blush growing on Jane's cheeks.

'It would be my pleasure to escort you to the grand hall.' He held his hand out towards her, but she couldn't help but realize that Thor had dressed in his celebratory armor for the occasion.

_Okay, take deep breaths. You can deal with this, it's just a few hours or so and then I can return to my room._

'Jane? Are you okay?' Thor lowered his hand and took a step towards her. He stood directing in front of her and the tension in the room was built. Seconds passed by looking into each other's eyes but in their minds time stood still. Eventually Jane noticed her hand was resting on his chest.

'Erhrm,' coughed one of the maids. 'I apologize for interrupting prince Thor, but you and lady Jane should make your way to the grand hall before the quests arrive.'

'Ah,' she removed her hand and took a step back. 'Sorry. I would greatly appreciate your company Thor.'

* * *

The waiters worked efficiently serving numerous dishes to the guests and royal family. Having eaten as much as her body would allow Jane sat uncomfortably next to Thor, watching the empty seat opposite her chair. Loki hadn't shown up and from what she heard the others say of him it wasn't the first time he hadn't attended a feast.

She couldn't blame him, if she could sneak away from this awkward situation between herself and everyone else she would. It was obvious Odin wasn't comfortable with the friendship between her and Thor. Frigga seemed to be withdrawing any comments she had on the subject. The other Asgardians avoided speaking directly to her, instead they spoke to Thor and from whispers around the table Loki wasn't the only one to think humans inferior.

As the night drew to a close she managed to sneak away from the grand hall and its guests down towards the library, which she had been told was always empty when a feast was being held. Tonight was different. Jane was unaware that it wasn't just her sanctuary but Loki's also.

She wandered through the hall, walking down the many aisles unconsciously running her finger along the spines of various novels. The desk at which he sat stood a few feet from the last aisle. She hadn't seen him since the moment she arrived in Asgard and was curious to what he was doing here. She moved slowly, almost tiptoeing as she approached.

'Do you have to be so damn noisy, if you're going to sneak up on me at least do it properly.' he spoke quietly.

'You didn't turn up to the feast tonight, everyone was wondering where you were ...' she spoke quietly and paused before gathering the courage to question him.

'Am I the reason you didn't attend?'

'Oh dear mortal, the universe doesn't revolve around you. I'm too busy to be messing around with those formal feasts and I can easily say no one cares whether I attend them.' he snapped, causing Jane's previous courage to abandon her.

When she didn't' reply he turned in his seat to face her and froze. Every angry retort, childish comment vanished from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3 - Matters Of The Heart

**A/N **The first 2 parts are from Loki's viewpoint but it changes back.

* * *

She took his breath away, he barely recognized her. Loki's mind cleared and there she stood. Perfect, untainted by his hatred.

She amazed him, her eyes shone a light amber and her caramel curls framed her petite face. The asgardian clothes hugged her figure and exposed a small amount of skin. Not enough to be deemed inappropriate but still send any young man's heart racing. They suited a lot more than her midgardian clothes.

For that one moment she was everything to him, the only thing that mattered. That existed.

'Jane- … I,' he muttered. His eyes never left hers but words couldn't seem to form on his lips.

Never before had he been so speechless, anyone else would have mocked Loki 'silver-tongue' for being speechless but Jane simply stared as he backed into the desk behind him.

'I ... I have to leave.' the words had barely left his mouth before he was moving swiftly past her.

His feet felt heavy and his mind wasn't in control. Stopping short of the door, he turned to find her facing him.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and her lips had parted ever so slightly. If he stayed a moment longer he couldn't be sure he would be able to contain the pulling feeling in his chest.

'Goodnight lady Jane.' He bowed at the waist and made his escape before anything further could happen.

* * *

The journey to his chambers was excruciatingly long and his brain seemed to be on loop. Only one thought was going through his head.

_What the hell just happened? _

It repeated over and over. Turning into the corridor on his left his chambers appeared before him and with a simple flick of the wrist the door opened to allow his entrance. Slamming the door behind him, he discarded his celebratory amour and collapsed onto the bed in front of him.

Rolling onto his back the darkness of the room allowed him to drop all the barriers in his mind and address the sensations flowing through him. He had never felt that before.

Questions drifted around his mind. It wasn't as if that was the first time they had met (and he had made sure to keep an eye on her as she toured the palace) yet it had felt like he was viewing an entirely different person.

Loki couldn't explain it, this was new territory for him. He had always been able to contain or hide his true feelings from everyone, after all he was a master of lies.

* * *

The library was silent and eerie, darkness pressing in through the large framed windows causing the hall to feel unfriendly and imitating. For the first time since arriving on Asgard Jane stood alone. She was amongst asgards most treasured collection of books and yet couldn't calm herself.

Loki's actions had bewildered her, she had expected hateful jests but instead he had appeared shocked and unsure of himself. This was difficult for her to process, from what she had learned about Loki at the feast, he never exposed weakness.

Luckily, before she could think too deeply into it, there was movement at the library's doorway and someone's presence drew her attention.

'I wondered where you had disappeared to,' Thor's cheerful voice echoed off the many aisles of the library, 'but I should have known that I wouldn't have been able to tear you away from here for too long.' a grin tugged at the edge of his lips.

This was the first time they had been alone together in many weeks. On Earth Shield agents had watched his every move, listened into every conversation and seen to it that Jane and Thor never had a moment to themselves. She was suddenly unsure of herself, there was always a flutter in her stomach when he was around and she could easily understand why.

'Please forgive me Thor,' she bowed her head with guilt, 'I did not mean to insult you or the All-Father by leaving early, I just felt a little awkward amongst everyone.' She hated having to admit this to him but it would have been more uncomfortable to lie about it.

Due to his long strides it was a mere moment before he was standing before her. Rough fingers gently pulled her chin upwards causing their eyes to meet.

'Nothing you could ever do would cause me to feel that way,' his voice was now a whisper that lingered between the two of them.

He was the one to close the distance between them, his strong arms encompassing her. Their lips moved slowly at first but the kiss became more intense with the racing of her heart. Her hands gripped tightly onto him with an urgency Jane didn't understand. Breaking apart from each other only for a second to recover their breath, reality came crashing down on her.

She had kissed Thor, not just some ordinary man, he was the future king of Asgard!


	4. Chapter 4 -Unwanted Attention

A/N - Just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, it's great knowing people enjoying reading this fan fiction!

* * *

Jane's cheeks burned red as her mind looked back over the past hour, she was still coming to terms with the kiss they had shared and how this would change their friendship.

...

_Flash Back._

_'I apologizing for interrupting Prince Thor but the All-Father requests your presence at once,' called the low, harsh voice of a guard._

_Thor had turned towards him and shared a look of confusion with the guard. Odin could not have picked a worst time to part the two of them but his word was the law. Therefore Thor made his regret clear to Jane before asking the guard to escort her back safely to the guest room. This must have been serious, Thor wouldn't have left her unless it was truly urgent._

_The walk had been long and awkward as not a word was said between them til they arrived outside the correct door._

_'Your room, Lady Jane.' He had spoken before turning his back on her and moving towards the main section of the palace._

_Jane's feet had automatically taken her inside the room before stopping in front of the large floor to ceiling, golden framed mirror next to the en-suite bathroom. Her eyes wandered over her reflection still unable to recognize the glamorized version of herself staring back. _

_That person isn't me, I haven't earned any of this luxury._

_It wasn't that she hated being this way but felt, having not accomplished anything that would have deemed this appropriate, she was unworthy._

_..._

She laid un-moving under the king sized duvet, gazing upward at the ceiling. The clouds had cleared away to reveal hundreds of glowing constellations and it was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep beneath the stars.

* * *

The sun was barely above the horizon when Asgard began to buzz with life, people preparing themselves for the day and unfortunately Jane was one of them. Moments ago a maid had arrived to wake her as well as prep her for the day ahead. She had been summoned to the throne room for an audience with the All-Father.

Her transformation wasn't as bold as before, it was easier to see the person beneath the jewels and makeup. Today she wore a long, flowing golden dress that moved with such grace that she was almost convinced she was the graceful one.

Obviously pleased with her work the maid bowed and led the way to the throne room. At first the nervousness started as a small, cold stone in her chest but before long it had spread and could be felt weighting down her shoulders. She had never been this timid or self-conscious on earth but then again she hadn't been a mortal among gods back then.

The maids footsteps stopped and she gazed up from her sandals to find herself before a set of two large doors with guards positioned either side. At the request of the maid they were given entry.

* * *

It was unusual for the All-father to summon Loki, especially at the crack of dawn, he couldn't begin to imagine what his father would need of him at this ungodly hour. He dressed promptly before setting off towards the throne room which was the other side of the royal quarters.

He passed by both Thor and his parents rooms before arriving at the throne room doors where the guards bowed deeply and opened them allowing him entrance. He was immediately taken back by the argument happening between Thor and their father.

'This is completely unnecessary! Any of the other commanders could easily accomplish this mission-'

'QUIET … Enough of this rebellion Thor, I grow tired of this behavior.' The All-father stopped speaking as Loki strolled further into hall before stopping beside Thor.

'Father, Thor' He nodded at them each in turn. 'As much as I love these little family moments between us,' his voice dripped with sarcasm 'I must request that this be swift if I am not to die of boredom.'

'You will stay as long as you're ordered to by your King, I will not stand for anymore of this from either of you.' Odin moved to tower over them, knowing he could still be intimidating to his children.

'Thor, you will be leaving immediately for Vanaheim. That is an order. I will not repeat myself again.'

'And Loki, you will be lending Jane Foster your knowledge of all things in the nine realms. You will teach her as much as she desires in the next few weeks while Thor is occupied.'

Loki's blood boiled with rage.

'I refuse. She is a mere mortal, how could she even begin to comprehend our realms. She is unworthy of such knowledge!' Loki replied against his better judgement as he could feel Odin's power rolling off of him in waves.

'I do not care what you think of the midgardians, we have an agreement with them to share our wisdom and that is what I am ordering you to do.'

The doors to the great hall creaked open causing the three of them to turn in surprise.

'Lady Jane Foster.' The maid announced before bowing and taking her leave.

Loki's heart flipped in his chest but this time he was prepared. He turned his gaze quickly away from her.

* * *

Jane's chest tightened in fear. Odin's eye looked upon her.

'Step forward Jane Foster.' He called.

She trembled slightly as she made her way to Thors side, away from both Odin and Loki's powerful influence, Jane was thankful for the protective aura he gave off.

She knew the All-Father meant her no harm but the same could not be said for Loki, he had been unpredictable since she arrived and thought it best to avoid his attention.

'I presume you enjoyed the feast we held for you last night. No other mortal has before joined our table and may never again do so. But that is not the reason you are here this morning,' he paused and glanced looked towards his second son.

'I have appointed Loki to assist you in your studies and will expect you to work hard in the coming weeks.' Jane swallowed deeply, unsure how to react to the All-Father's words.

'You both will receive bangles. Jane, yours will allow your mind to read and understand any language within Asgard as well as enable you to summon Loki, in case he decides to disobey my order.' Jane turned to look see Loki's reaction.

He stood coldly, unmoved by the All-Father, Jane could not decipher his reaction and so looked up towards Thor instead.

He was easy to read, never shielding his emotions away, tension creased his brow and Mjolnir was clenched tightly in his hand.

'Thor, you have some time before you leave today. Spend it as you wish but be prepared to leave by noon. That is all.' And having said all he wanted to Odin tapped his spear against the floor sending a shock wave of sound and magic.

A thin emerald bangle materialized and fastened around her wrist. Her other hand grasp it and tugged in disbelief. It couldn't be removed.

Before things could become any more complicated Thor placed a hand on her arm, they bowed deeply before he led her back through the hall and into the corridor.

_Thor is leaving?!_

'What's going on? Where are you going?' She asked.

'I am sorry but I have been ordered to lead a mission on Vanaheim. Nothing too troublesome so do not worry but it could take a week or more. Will you be okay here with Loki?' He frown.

It was clearly bothering him and Jane couldn't help but fret about being left on Asgard by herself.

'I'll be fine here,' she replied smiled in hope of being more convincing. 'just make sure you come back in one piece.'

Jane tried to pass it off as a joke but couldn't stop feeling anxious about this mission.

_A week alone with Loki Odinson, what could possibly go wrong ..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, alot more Loki/Jane interaction in the next chapter!


End file.
